Solder ball mount machines typically have a process flow wherein a wafer is picked up by a robot arm and placed onto a flux station. For “plated” solder, flux will be coated on the entire chip wafer. And for “solder balls”, a mask would be aligned for bump pads on the wafer through alignment marks at that station. Flux would be applied through the template or mask. Flux is opaque and hence ball mount alignment would be covered by a flux alignment template to prevent flux from coating the ball mount alignment mark. The mask would be aligned to the wafer by ball mount alignment marks using an optical vision arrangement at the solder ball mount station. The wafer, after inspection would be placed into the processing chamber. Contamination is common. The flux, being opaque thus requires several sets of template unmasks. Multiple sets of alignment mechanisms are needed. Multiple treatment chambers are also required for the various temperatures required for a wafer chip.
It is an object of the present invention to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.
It is a further object of the present invention to shorten the process steps, time and expense of the prior art systems by processing wafer chips in a single processing station which accommodates the variation in temperature required therefor.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a wafer chip processing arrangement which utilizes a number of different heating sources.
It is still yet a further object of the present invention to enable a plurality of wafer chip processing modules to be serviced by a common robotic arrangement.
It is yet another object of the present invention to enable a wafer chip being processed to control its temperature by adjusting its vertical position within a treatment chamber.